


第一炉香

by DianeLynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeLynn/pseuds/DianeLynn
Summary: 他们不属于我。





	第一炉香

忒休斯的后腰直直撞到桌上，这让老社畜有点苦闷地哼了一声。尽管闷在喉咙里，他那宝贝弟弟还是停下有些急切的动作，绿眼睛从长长睫毛间偷偷摸摸地、局促地看他。  
他哥和他莫名其妙地对视一阵，终于有些无奈地伸出手，捏捏纽特的手臂，那青年才如释重负，弯下腰来吻他。

虽然窍开得晚，纽特却是个有点怪癖的小混蛋。他自己穿衣服勉强得体，却十分中意忒休斯和他精心打理的三件套，尤其到了床上，这点偏好就显得格外恶质。忒休斯在自己的书房被长途旅行归来的弟弟直接拉掉裤子，上身却仅仅脱掉了外套，衬衫背心都还穿的妥妥帖帖——他本来是要出门见客的，甚至还戴了袖箍，银环上盘着古老家徽，低调高贵，在弟弟的眼里却变了味道，抚摸银环的次数有些不必要的多。  
忒休斯了解他，因而懒得去管。纽特早脱了大衣风衣，只穿了单薄的衬衫裤子，热烘烘地挤到他怀里去，像个毛茸茸的大猫，卷毛挠得他皮肤发痒。  
“哥。”他把忒休斯压在桌上搂紧了，才在哥哥的脖颈间深吸一口气，委委屈屈地叫了一声。  
忒休斯摸摸他的后脑。那里头发也有点儿长了，绒绒打着小卷儿，手感怪可爱的。  
——还知道回来？  
他想这么说弟弟，但又觉得听起来太酸，和长兄形象十分不服，再说纽特旅行期间也雪片一样给他从世界各地写信，并不能说是一位毫无良心的混蛋小孩。他心里这么想了一大篇，纽特已经沿着脖颈一路亲到他下巴上去。他们脸对着脸，额头压着额头，眼睛里只有彼此的倒影。  
忒休斯叹了一声，啄一口弟弟的嘴唇：“欢迎回家。”  
棕绿的眼睛里于是盈满欢喜。

纽特盯着哥哥细长的手指一颗颗解开云母的扣子。苍白皮肤一点点显露，他渐渐开始觉得干渴。  
忒休斯从来不是那种含羞带怯的情人。他这人做什么都是坦坦荡荡，除了颧骨上留着一抹可疑红晕之外，神情与他平日并没有什么区别。奥罗负责人的书房宽大敞亮，因为今日雪光灿烂而拉下了天鹅绒窗幕，炉火烧出一种暖融融的细腻味道，像是东方神殿内层层刺绣的帘幕——纽特辨认出来是自己上次给哥哥带回来的东亚沉香木，香气一层层染上他的皮肤指尖，但还有纽特熟悉的、忒休斯自己的气味，这让青年恋恋不舍地在皮肤上吮吸出痕迹，甚至还想用上一点牙齿。  
他哥被他咬得嘶了一声。有时候他觉得纽特自己也像个小动物，他的野性是一种没有攻击性的、赤裸的好奇，埋在内向个性的遮掩下，只有对着熟悉的人才不加修饰。  
忒休斯抚摸他颧骨上细碎的雀斑。纽特在他宽大的手掌里蹭了蹭脸，哥哥温暖的掌心贴着他消瘦凹陷的面颊。  
“怎么脸这么冷？”忒休斯喃喃地问。也是因为天气骤然转冷，他今天才把火点起来，又加了一撮纽特寄来的香料。火焰一瞬间变成幽幽的天蓝色，转而又恢复正常，只是那厚重低徊的香气久久不散，让他也有些茫然昏乱的沉迷，室内越暖气氛越暧昧，纽特温热的呼吸扑在他侧脸。  
“忽然下雪了，”他弟弟咧开嘴，舌尖饥饿地伸出来，舔了舔唇角，“好久没有这么早就下雪了。”

***********

他发现自己又晒黑了点，手掌按在哥哥结实的胸口，肤色对比更加明显了。也许是用了点力气，苍白皮肉立刻被他弄出一些红印来，但忒休斯只是低低哼了一声，视线落在他手上，像是才发现它在这儿似的。尽管衣衫凌乱，他哥哥看起来还是清醒而有条不紊，湛蓝的虹膜自有一种冰冷底色，但望向自己的时候还是含着笑意。  
纽特低下头，吮吸他锁骨上的一道长长伤疤。这道痕迹一路劈到心口，因为切割太深，治疗咒都没办法让疤痕消失。  
那是忒休斯第一次受重伤。知道消息的时候纽特还在学院关禁闭——作为学校的那位怪里怪气的非常规恶童，他被破格放出禁闭室，连夜送往圣芒戈，在那里他年轻的哥哥无声无息地躺在床上，脸色和被单一样惨白。纽特下意识地抓住母亲的手，他想哭，想要丽塔的宽慰，更想要忒休斯睁开眼睛，给他一个自己习以为常的拥抱。  
纽特把脸贴在哥哥胸口。他听见心脏砰砰跳动的声音，然后忒休斯沉沉笑起来，胸腔震动，手指有一搭没一搭地理过自己的那头乱毛。  
“你是要睡着了吗。”他有点挑衅地对纽特说。  
唔。纽特抬起脸，虹膜在暗处显出一种潮湿的绿色，配着雀斑和卷曲的长睫毛，看起来可怜兮兮，像只迷路的毛毛狗，让人很想亲亲他的面颊告诉他一切都会没事。但是青年心里却起了一种较劲的意思，他默不作声地抓过忒修斯的手给自己解衬衫，一边又离还无知无觉的哥哥近了一点。  
我是要睡你。纽特盯着哥哥低垂的眼睫想。

他有些着迷地盯着忒休斯起伏的腹部。那里的肌肉轮廓清晰，偶然因为用力而痉挛着绷紧。  
纽特又试着弯了弯手指，故意用茧子磨蹭那个点。内壁立刻又紧紧地包裹住他，青年的后腰也随之被不轻不重地踹了一脚。  
“……够了。”他哥哥有些狼狈仰在桌上，勉强用手肘撑住自己，饱涨的性器贴在小腹上，通红的顶端又涌出一波前液。他的额发已经汗湿地贴在额头上，衬得他的蓝眼睛更蓝，瞳孔因为情欲微微放大，焦距不大准地对在弟弟身上。  
纽特用舌尖抵着牙关。眼前一道热气腾腾的盛宴，他饥肠辘辘准备到现在，终于可以开席了。  
青年摸到哥哥的脚踝，一路摩挲到膝盖，把那条长腿盘到自己腰上去。忒休斯还穿着黑袜子，长到小腿，还带着情色到不可思议的吊带搭扣。纽特知道哥哥是因为职业需要，想在裤管里放点别的什么，但是他的手忍不住就勾住搭扣的皮筋，轻轻提起来，又让它弹回去，知道会在那条漂亮小腿上留下痕迹。  
抵着他后腰的脚踝不赞同地磕了磕他的脊椎骨。纽特回过神来，冲忒休斯笑了笑，然后小心翼翼地把自己插进去。

清澈的蓝眼里渐渐沁出泪水。纽特费了点力气，把哥哥的手压在头顶，这样他可以更紧密地贴住忒休斯，更深地进入他。  
忒休斯在他身下急促而破碎地喘息着。他喉咙里无意识地漏出一点声音，哆哆嗦嗦，几乎带一点哭腔，在纽特碾过敏感点时又猝然拔高成一声尖锐气音。他的勃起沉甸甸地在两个人之间磨蹭着，纽特最后用手帮了他一把，带着老茧的无名指蹭过最柔嫩敏感的顶端。  
他哥哥的头仰到后面去，喉结上的吻痕因而显得格外明显。他淋淋漓漓地射在纽特衬衫上，肠壁绞紧，双腿夹住弟弟的腰身，然后整个人瘫软下来。纽特还没射，咬着牙又往里顶了顶，终于看到忒休斯用手肘挡住眼睛，有些崩溃地叫了一声。  
他这昏乱失控的样子实在动人，让纽特想起一些格外鲜活的东西，像是雪山顶端的鲜花，海沟深处的盲虾，大漠今天的红棘。违反常态的旺盛的生命力。  
“哥。”他气喘吁吁地叫忒休斯，身体并没有停，快感一点点堆积着，浪一样，越滚越高。  
他哥哥在指缝间露出一角湿漉漉的蓝眼。纽特拉开他的手，舌尖从敏感的指根划过，又去亲吻他肿胀的眼角。忒休斯急促的呼吸落在他锁骨上，终于获得自由的手摸索着笼住弟弟的后颈，把他拉进一个拥抱。

他们沉默地拥抱着彼此。  
雪还在下，第一炉香终于燃尽了。

 

END.


End file.
